HP 8 - Lily und Dora & das durchsichtige Geheimnis
by 1989moni1989
Summary: Dudley Dursley ist 29 Jahre alt. Als er knapp über 18 Jahre alt war, adoptierte er zwei Mädchen, Lily und Dora. Gemeinsam mit ihm, seiner Frau Emily und seinen drei eigenen Kindern (Harry, James und Samantha) leben sie im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Anders als jedoch Harry Potter ein paar Jahre zuvor, wachsen Sie mit einem guten Verhältnis zu Ihren Adoptiveltern und -geschwistern auf.


In der Garage des Hauses mit der Nummer 4 im Ligusterweg öffnete sich eine Autotür und ein großer, überdurchschnittlich muskulös gebauter Mann stieg aus. Er befreite sich erschöpft aus der Jacke seiner dunkelblauen Dienstuniform und streckte sich erstmal, bevor er in das verblassende Sonnenlicht dieses Freitags trat. Obwohl die Sonne nur mehr Zentimeter über dem Horizont zu stehen schien, war die Hitze unerträglich und das nun schon seit mehreren Wochen.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte er der Mann zwischen der Sonne und dem sonst so gepflegten Rasen hin und her, den er wohl im Herbst würde ersetzen müssen. Vielleicht sollte er es doch so machen wie seine Eltern und Nachbarn früher einmal. In der Nacht, ungesehen von allen anderen, könnte man doch ohne große Anstrengung den Garten bewässern! Aber schneller als ihm der Gedanke gekommen war, schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, so wie seine Eltern würde er nie etwas machen!

In Gedanken versunken schlenderte er den schmalen, gepflasterten Weg entlang, der zum Haus führte, als -

„Daddy", ertönte ein spitzer Schrei und ein Junge, fast elf Jahre alt, rannte auf seinen Vater zu, welcher ihn mit ausgebreiteten Armen empfing und ihn auf Augenhöhe hob.

Der Junge war etwas stärker gebaut als die anderen Kinder in seinem Alter und auch er schien ungewöhnlich viel Kraft zu haben. Die Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater war nicht zu verleugnen.

„Daddy, Dora macht es schon wieder!"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf den Lippen seines Vaters aus und er setzte seinen Sohn wieder vor sich auf den Boden.

„Da, schau!"

Ein kleines, rot-orangenes Kätzchen kam unter einem dürren Strauch hervor und setzte sich vor den beiden Menschen auf den Boden. Es hob seinen Kopf und seine grünen Augen schienen abwechselnd in die des Jungen und in die des Mannes zu schauen.

„Dora, hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du das nicht hier draußen machen sollst? Was ist, wenn dich die Nachbarn sehen?"

Er legte seine große Hand sachte auf den Kopf des Kätzchens und schon Sekunden später saß auf genau dem Platz im Garten, den gerade noch die Katze besetzt hatte, ein Mädchen. Es wischte sich die kurzen, schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare aus dem Gesicht, richtete sich auf, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und machte einen Schmollmund.

„Also erstmal bin ich Lily", sagte es und versuchte dabei, sauer zu klingen, was ihm aber nicht richtig gelang und schon als es weiterredete, hatte es wieder ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen und seine Augen funkelten, „und zweitens soll Harry mich nicht immer verpetzen, Onkel Dudley!"

Dudley blickte dem Mädchen in die Augen und lächelte ihm aufheiternd zu, als ein weiterer Junge hinter der Hausecke zum Vorschein kam.

„Hallo Daddy!", schrie er und rannte auf seinen Vater zu.

Er war nicht ganz so alt wie sein Bruder, sondern gut ein Jahr jünger und schwächlicher gebaut. Dennoch war sein Lächeln genauso breit wie das der anderen Kinder. Seine Hände hatte er hinter dem Rücken versteckt.

„James, was hast du da?", fragte sein Vater misstrauisch und ging auf den kleinen Jungen zu, doch noch bevor er bei ihm ankam, gab dieser einen lauten Schrei von sich und blitzschnell hatte der Junge seine Hände hinter dem Rücken hervorgezogen und schaute auf seinen rechten Zeigefinger.

„Dora hat mich gebissen!", sagte er und das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht verschwand, während er seinen Finger in den Mund steckte. „Oder vielleicht war es auch Lily!"

Erst jetzt sah Dudley, dass hinter James' Rücken ein weiteres, gleich aussehendes Kätzchen erschienen war. Er ging in die Hocke, sodass er mit seinem zweiten Sohn auf Augenhöhe war, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Du weißt doch, dass es die beiden nicht gern haben, wenn du sie hochhebst! Dafür haben wir doch die beiden Hamster, oder?"

James sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an, dann nickte er und blickte hinab, als sich auch das zweite Tier in ein Mädchen verwandelte. Es stand auf und stellte sich neben das erste. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden war verblüffend. Beide waren gleich groß, hatten dasselbe schwarze Haar, dieselben grünen Augen und beide lächelnden die anderen Familienmitglieder breit an.

„Ach komm, so schlimm kann es doch nicht sein, Dora…", er stoppte kurz und sah von einem Mädchen zum anderen, um sicher zu gehen, dass er auch den richtigen Namen gesagt hatte und als sich niemand beschwerte, wandte er sich wieder James zu und fuhr fort, „…würde dich nie wirklich hart in den Finger beißen, hab' ich Recht?"

Eines der beiden Mädchen nickte.

„Aber er wollte mich verpetzen und hat mich nicht mehr runtergelassen!", sagte Dora und machte jetzt exakt den Schmollmund, den noch Augenblicke zuvor ihre Schwester gemacht hatte.

Dudley sah von einem Kind zum nächsten und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während er eines nach dem anderen ausgiebig musterte.

„Na gut. James, wenn du nicht mehr sauer auf Dora bist und…"

Er wandte seinen Blick den beiden Mädchen zu, die ihn jetzt beide wieder anlachten. „…wenn ihr beide mir versprecht, das nicht mehr hier draußen zu machen, dann habe ich eine Überraschung für euch! Aber dazu müsst ihr mit ins Haus kommen!"

Alle vier Kinder hüpften freudig auf und ab und waren, schon bevor Dudley bis vier zählen konnte, im Haus verschwunden. Er atmete tief ein, dann machte auch er die letzten paar Schritte auf das Haus zu.

Emily, seine Frau, musste gerade dabei sein, Essen zu, denn ein herrlicher Duft kam ihm aus der Küche entgegen. Doch er hatte kaum Zeit, nachzudenken, was es denn Schönes geben könnte, als er schon die Kinder, eins nach dem anderen, artig um den großen Tisch sitzen sah.

Außerdem saß noch ein kleineres Mädchen, gerade einmal sieben Jahre alt, mit am Tisch. Es winkte seinem Vater freudig zu, als er sich zu ihnen an den Tisch gesellte.

„Daddy, krieg' ich auch eine Überraschung?", fragte es aufgeregt.

Sein Vater lächelte.

„Aber klar doch, Sam!", versicherte er und auf Sams Gesicht breitete sich, ebenso wie auf allen anderen auch, ein breites und erleichtertes Grinsen aus. „Wir machen morgen alle zusammen einen Ausflug! Zuerst werden wir uns die Schule anschauen, in die Harry ab diesem Jahr gehen wird…"

Doch Dudley konnte nicht ausreden, weil ihm sein ältester Sohn ins Wort fiel.

„Du hast eine Schule gefunden?", fragte er.

Seine Begeisterung schien sich in Grenzen zu halten. Immerhin waren jetzt bereits seit über vier Wochen Sommerferien und ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, dass sein Dad keine Schule mehr für ihn finden würde, hatte sich in Harry breit gemacht. Er hatte noch nie besonders gut gelernt und daheim vor dem Computer oder dem Fernseher zu bleiben, wäre ihm alle Male lieber gewesen.

„Und was ist mit einer Schule für uns?", fragten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig, noch bevor Dudley die Frage seines Sohnes beantworten konnte.

Lilys und Doras Einstellung dazu war komplett anders als Harrys. Sie waren schon immer überdurchschnittlich gut gewesen, wenn auch nie die Besten in ihrer Klasse. Doch sie hatten nie etwas dagegen, etwas Neues zu lernen.

„Was für eine Überraschung bekomme ich?", versuchte Sam alle anderen zu übertönen.

„Und was ist mit mir?", schrie jetzt auch James.

Die Kinder waren gerade dabei, einen regelrechten Streit zu starten, wer denn jetzt als erstes seine Antwort bekommen sollte, als eine Frau aus der Küche kam. Sie hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar und war um mindestens einen Kopf kleiner als Dudley. Sofort war klar, von wem James sein Aussehen geerbt hatte.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie, als sie sich in die Tür zum Esszimmer stellte, um nachzusehen, was den Lärm verursacht hatte.

Dudley grinste sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern, während sich die Kinder noch immer zu übertönen versuchten. Emily lächelte und setzte sich auf den letzten leeren Stuhl.

„Okay, also der Reihe nach!", erhob Dudley seine Stimme und gleichzeitig eine rechte Hand, als Zeichen, dass er jetzt hier wieder das Sagen hatte. „Harry, ja, deine Mutter und ich haben eine Schule für dich gefunden! Keine Widerrede, denn du hast sowieso keine andere Wahl als hinzugehen!"

Harry verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und sank so weit auf dem Sessel hinunter, dass sein Kopf fast nicht mehr über dem Tischrand zu sehen war.

„Und dafür bin ich jetzt mit herein gekommen… Schöne Überraschung!", murmelte er finster vor sich hin.

„Wie auch immer!", stöhnte Dudley und schaute die Zwillinge an, die sich jetzt köstlich über Harry amüsierten.

Doch sofort wurden ihr Gesichter ernst und sie lauschten gespannt, was ihr Onkel ihnen zu sagen hatte.

„Ihr müsst euch noch etwas gedulden, eure Tante und ich haben noch nichts Passendes gefunden…"

Als Dudley sah, wie sich das Lachen der Mädchen trübte, und sie ihn jetzt traurig anschauten, hob er schützend beide Hände und fuhr schnell fort.

„Keine Angst ihr beiden…", meinte Dudley, als ihm seine Frau ins Wort fiel.

„Wir wollten euch selbst mitentscheiden lassen. Dass Harry sich nie für etwas entscheiden würde, war uns von vornherein klar. Deshalb haben wir für ihn eine gute Schule gesucht. Als zweiten Programmpunkt unseres Ausflugs morgen werden wir ein paar weitere gute Schulen besuchen und am Abend entscheiden wir dann zusammen, welches eure zukünftige Schule wird."

Die Mundwinkel der beiden Mädchen zogen sich wieder ein Stück nach oben, als sie diese Neuigkeit hörten und ihre Augen begannen zu glänzen, während sie heftig nickten.

„Die beiden dürfen selbst entscheiden und ich nicht!", schmollte Harry und sank noch weiter auf seinem Stuhl hinunter.

Dass er nicht auf den Boden rutschte, grenzte an ein Wunder.

„Und was ist mit uns beiden?", fragte Sam und auch James blickte seine Eltern fragend an.

„Wenn wir die Schulen für Lily und Dora angeschaut haben, dann gehen wir in den Zoo!"

Jubelschreie brachen aus und Harry landete auf dem Boden. Er wollte die Hände in die Höhe reißen und mit den anderen applaudieren, jedoch vergaß er dabei, dass er es eigentlich nur seinem festen Griff zu verdanken hatte, dass er noch auf dem Sessel saß. Doch er schlug nicht so hart auf dem Boden auf, wie er eigentlich vermutet hatte und als er hinab sah, merkte er auch warum. Er saß auf dem Kissen, das eigentlich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag und dazu diente, dass es sich die Mädchen, wenn sie wieder einmal beschlossen hatten, die Gestalt der kleinen roten Kätzchen anzunehmen, gemütlich machen konnten.

Harry stand auf, nahm das Kissen und hielt es hoch. Das Lachen der anderen war noch lauter geworden, als sie ihren Bruder und Cousin zu Boden fallen sahen.

„Wie kommt denn das hier her?", fragte er.

Emily schaute Lily und Dora an, doch diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Ich war es nicht!", meinte Dora und Lily sagte: „Ich auch nicht!"

Mit einem lässigen Wurf, landete das Kissen wieder auf seinem eigentlichen Platz und Harry stimmte in das Lachen der anderen ein. Doch diese ausgelassene Stimmung dauerte nicht lange, denn plötzlich klopfte etwas am Fenster. Alle sieben Familienmitglieder wandten ihren Blick in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Zwei große, weiße Eulen waren dort zu sehen.

Emily warf Dudley einen nervösen Blick zu. Dieser stand auf und ging schnell durch das Esszimmer. Bis auf den Lärm der Eulen war es komplett still im Raum. Alle Augen folgten gebannt dem Schauspiel, das sich ihnen darbot. Zwei Eulen in der Abenddämmerung, die versuchten, an ein Fenster zu klopfen. Lily und Dora schauten sich verwundert an und zuckten beide gleichzeitig mit den Schultern.

Sam schrie laut auf, als ihr Vater das Fenster öffnete, die Eulen herein flogen und sich auf den Tisch, jeweils eine vor Lily und eine vor Dora, setzten.

Die beiden Mädchen tauschten noch einmal verwirrte Blicke und starrten dann beide in die großen, runden Augen der Eulen, die sie ansahen, als würden sie etwas von ihnen erwarten.

„Nehmt die Briefe!", sagte Dudley.

Wovon redete er? Welche Briefe sollten sie nehmen?

„An den Beinen der Eulen!"

Die Mädchen wandten sich wieder den Eulen zu und erst jetzt bemerkten sie die großen, rechteckigen Briefumschläge an den Füßen der Tiere. Lily war schneller als Dora und schon wenige Sekunden später hielt sie den Brief in der Hand, während sich die Eule sanft erhob und wieder durch das offene Fenster hinausflog.

Lily drehte den Brief verwirrt hin und her und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, als ihr plötzlich eine Adresse auf dem gelblichen Pergament auffiel:

Ms. Dora Dursley

Im Esszimmer

Ligusterweg 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

„Dora, ich glaub' ich hab' den falschen Brief."

Lilys Schwester hatte es nun auch geschafft, den Brief von ihrer Eule zu nehmen und betrachtete ihn ausgiebig, bis auch sie merkte, dass es der Falsche war. Denn auf ihrem stand:

Ms. Lily Dursley

Im Esszimmer

Ligusterweg 4

Little Whinging

Surrey

Unter den verwirrten Blicken der anderen drei Kinder tauschten die beiden ihre Briefe aus. Emily starrte Dudley noch immer mit einem vielsagenden Blick an, doch dieser erwiderte ihn nicht, sondern betrachtete die Mädchen.

Lily, die nun ihren richtigen Brief in der Hand hatte, drehte ihn ein weiteres Mal und betrachtete das Siegel aus Wachs, das ebenfalls auf dem Umschlag zu sehen war. Ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange, die einen Kreis um den Buchstaben „H" schlossen.

„Ist das das, was ich glaube?", durchbrach Emily die Stille und nach einer kurzen Pause nickte Dudley.

Die Mädchen hörten den beiden nicht zu, sondern starrten weiterhin auf die Briefe und vor allem dachten sie darüber nach, wie es denn sein konnte, dass ihre Briefe mit Eulen gekommen waren und dass der Absender wusste, wo sie im Moment waren. Nämlich im Esszimmer.

„Na kommt schon, macht sie auf", ermutigte Emily Lily und Dora und das ließen sich die beiden nicht zweimal sagen.

Diesmal war Dora schneller und als sie das erste Blatt auseinanderfaltete, das zum Vorschein kam, stellte sich Dudley hinter sie und blickte ihr über die Schulter, um mitlesen zu können.

HOGWARTS-SCHULE  
FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiterin: Minerva McGonagall

(ehemalige Stellvertreterin Albus Dumbledores, Meisterin in Verwandlung, registrierter Animagus, Merlin-Orden erster Klasse für die Verdienste in der Schlacht um Hogwarts)

Sehr geehrte Ms. Dursley,

Wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Da es in Ihrer Familie keine volljährigen Zauberer gibt, wird in etwa einer Minute ein Mitarbeiter der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei erscheinen und Ihnen alles Weitere erklären. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Hermine Granger

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

„Wir bekommen Besuch!", sagte Dudley, als er das Ende des Briefes erreicht hatte.

Seine Kinder schauten ihn mit einem Blick an, der unzählige Fragen in sich trug, aber er hatte jetzt keine Zeit, sie ihnen zu antworten. Als sein Blick den seiner Frau traf, nickte diese nur und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

„Geht euch die Hände waschen, oder wollt ihr, dass man einen schlechten Eindruck von euch bekommt?", fragte er gleich darauf in die Runde.

Still, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu reden, verließen alle nacheinander den Raum, während Dudley nervös auf und ab ging. Würden sie wissen, wer er war? Würden sie wissen, wie er sich einst verhalten hatte, gegenüber seinem Cousin? Nein, keiner wusste davon. Ein paar wenige vielleicht, aber er brauchte nichts zu befürchten.

Trotzdem blieb ein kleines bisschen Angst in ihm zurück, doch er hatte nicht lange Zeit für diese Gedanken, denn gerade als er vom Fenster, durch welches jetzt nur noch spärlich Licht schimmerte, zurücktrat, um sich auf das Sofa zu setzen, hörte er ein immer lauter werdendes Geräusch. Er drehte sich wieder um und starrte aus dem Fenster. Alles war genauso wie zuvor, nur dieser markerschütternde Krach, der sich anhörte wie ein Motor, allerdings lauter, war zu vernehmen.

Plötzlich war alles still und Augenblicke später hörte er ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür. Dudley erstarrte, zwang sich aber selbst dazu, tief durchzuatmen und aus dem Esszimmer zu gehen, um die Haustüre zu öffnen.

Ein riesiger Mann stand vor ihm und blickte von oben auf Dudley herab. Er erkannte ihn sofort: Hagrid. Der Zauberer, der ihm einst einen Ringelschwanz verpasst hatte.

„Bei Merlin, dacht' nich', dass ich dir nochma' über'n Weg lauf'n muss!", grunzte er und ging an Dudley vorbei ins Haus, ohne dass dieser ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte.

Der Schock saß tief. Bei allem, was er erwartet hatte, war das das absolut Schlimmste, das ihm hatte passieren können. Jemand, der ihn kannte. Jemand, der sich an früher erinnern konnte und von allen Grausamkeiten, die er je angerichtet hatte, wusste. Und nicht nur das. Obwohl er Hagrid bereits kannte, war es wieder genau der gleiche Schock wie beim ersten Mal. Es gab nicht viele Männer, die größer waren als Dudley selbst und wenn sie ihn dann noch um mehrere Köpfe überragten, dann war das ziemlich furchteinflößend.

Als Dudley ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Hagrid bereits auf dem Sofa, welches sich beunruhigend weit zum Fußboden hinabsenkte. Jeden weiteren Blick ins Gesicht des Zauberers vermeidend, stolperte er zu einem Sessel und ließ sich darauf sinken.

„Nich' zu glaub'n, muss mal 'n ernstes Wörtchen mit McGonagall reden. Was denkt se sich überhaupt?", murmelte Hagrid vor sich hin, bevor er sich Dudley zuwandte. „Also, wo sind die Kinder?"

„Waschen sich nur schnell die Hände!", war Dudleys knappe Antwort.

Er konzentrierte sich voll und ganz darauf, den mächtigen Körper ihm gegenüber, nicht aus den Augen zu lassen, was ohnehin fast unmöglich war. Bei dieser Anstrengung fiel ihm das Reden wahrlich schwer. Außerdem trug dieser Blick voll Abscheu und Hass, der ihm zugeworfen wurde, auch nicht viel zum Lockern der Atmosphäre bei.

Einige Augenblicke vergingen schweigend, doch dann änderte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht schlagartig und Hagrid begann zu lächeln. Dudley fragte sich augenblicklich, ob der Gigant jetzt total übergeschnappt sei, da er zu winken begann, obwohl sie sich doch schon lange ‚begrüßt' hatten, doch schon ihm nächsten Moment war ihm klar, dass er jemanden hinter ihm meinen musste.

Mit größter Mühe wandte er seinen Blick über seine Schulter und sah die Kinder und Emily in der Tür stehen. Sie alle wirkten, als wären sie festgefroren. Dudley nickte ihnen zu und allmählich versammelten sie sich um ihren Ehemann, Vater und Onkel herum.

„Hätt'n wohl eher jemand normal'n schick'n soll'n, hhm?", lachte Hagrid, als er in die verängstigten Gesichter der Familie Dursley blickte. „Dachte mir, man hätt' euch schon von mir erzählt, aber war wohl nicht wichtig genug!"

Er warf Dudley einen weiteren bösen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder den anderen zuwandte.

„Da ich nich' vorgestellt werde, muss ich's wohl selber mach'n. Mein Name is' Rubeus Hagrid und ich bin Wildhüter in Hogwarts, der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei auf der Welt. Na ja, meiner Meinung nach zumindest", fügte er etwas leiser hinzu, jedoch noch immer laut genug, damit jeder im Raum ihn genau verstehen konnte. „Da die Schulleiterin bezweifelt, dass euch erzählt wurde" – wieder ein böser Blick zu Dudley – „dass es so was wie Zauberer oder Hexen gibt, hat se mich hier her geschickt, um euch und euren Eltern, oder Adoptiveltern, alles zu erklären."

Was ging hier vor? Dass es Zauberei gab, war Lily und Dora schon klar, wie auch sonst konnten sie die Gestalt von Kätzchen annehmen, aber trotzdem hatten sie nie etwas von Zauberern oder Hexen gehört. Und Briefe, die von Eulen überliefert wurden und Menschen, die über doppelt so groß waren, wie sie selbst, überraschten sogar die beiden. Sie warfen sich einen nervösen Blick zu. Okay, Tante Emily und Onkel Dudley wollten sie auf den Arm nehmen und in ein paar Minuten würden sie hier sitzen und alle würden sich über ihre Gesichter totlachen.

„Also ich will's nich' lang machen, weil einige hier sowieso schon bescheid wiss'n, drum jetzt nur das Wichtigste. 's gibt Zauberer, und 's gibt Hexen. Normalerweise werd'n nur Kinder von diesen in Hogwarts aufgenommen, aber manchmal kommt's auch vor, dass Muggelkinder aufgenommen werd'n, wenn's Zaubereiministerium der Schulleiterin bekannt gibt, dass diese besondere Fähigkeit vorhanden is'. Muggel sind nichtmagische Menschen", erklärte Hagrid, als er die verblüfften Gesichter sah.

Er wartete auf irgendeine Reaktion der Dursleys, doch diese blieb aus. Dudley blickte sich nervös um und suchte Hilfe, in dem er den Blick seiner Frau kreuzte, doch diese machte keine Anstalten, irgendwas zu sagen, genauso wenig wie eines der Kinder und so fragte er das erstbeste, das ihm einfiel.

„Wie sind Sie hierhergekommen und woher kam dieses laute Geräusch?"

Hagrid legte die Stirn in Falten und musterte Dudley genau.

„Bin mit'm Motorrad her geflogen, was denn sonst?", fragte er, als ob es nichts Natürlicheres geben würde, als ein fliegendes Motorrad.

„Ich habe aber keins gesehen", murmelte Dudley verwirrt.

Hagrid atmete tief durch.

„'türlich nicht. Desillusionierungszauber." Er klopfte mit einem rosa Regenschirm auf den kleinen Wohnzimmertisch, murmelte irgendetwas Unverständliches und gleich darauf war der Tisch verschwunden. „Wie würde das denn aussehen, wenn irgend so 'n fast drei Meter großer Mann auf'm Motorrad durch die Luft fliegt?"

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, so als könnte er nicht verstehen, wie manche Leute solche dummen Fragen stellen konnten.

Sam hatte sich inzwischen auf den Schoß ihres Vaters gesetzt und klammerte sich an ihn, ihre Augen noch immer auf den Platz gerichtet, wo der Tisch eben noch gestanden hatte. James stand daneben und hielt sich an Dudleys Hand fest, während Harry sich hinter seiner Mutter versteckt hatte. Lily und Dora waren die Einzigen, die es gewagt hatten, sich ebenfalls auf das große Ecksofa zu setzen, allerdings so weit wie nur möglich von Hagrid entfernt.

Wieder wurde es still und diesmal war es Lily, die das Schweigen durchbrach, nachdem sie ein stilles Nicken von ihrer Schwester als Bestätigung eingeholt hatte.

„Diese besonderen Fähigkeiten, von denen Sie geredet haben: Welche sind das genau? Sind sie der Grund, warum ich manchmal Dinge geschehen lassen kann, die eigentlich gar nicht möglich sind?"

Sie starrte Hagrid mit großen Augen an und sein Lächeln wurde wieder breiter, als er Lily zuhörte.

„Ich schätze ja!", antwortete er und fuhr sich mit seiner großen Hand, durch den langen schwarzen Bart, der an manchen Stellen ein wenig grau schimmerte.

Ein weiteres Nicken, diesmal aber von Lily, ermutigte auch Dora zum Sprechen.

„Und sind sie der Grund, warum ich _das_ kann?"

Plötzlich war Dora verschwunden. Hagrid schaute verwirrt um sich, doch das kleine Kätzchen, welches sich jetzt an Doras Stelle befand, fiel ihm erst auf, als Lily es hochhob und so hielt, das Hagrid es genau sehen konnte.

Seine Augen weiteten sich und er konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr von dem kleinen Tier abwenden, als Lily es auf ein Kissen setzte und es sich wieder in Dora verwandelte. Ihr Blick traf den von Hagrid, welcher jetzt wieder begonnen hatte, den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Beim Barte des Merlin, was war denn das?", fragte er.

„Eine von diesen besonderen Fähigkeiten?", stellte ihm Lily eine Gegenfrage.

„Nein…"

Hagrid überlegte.

„Na ja, okay, eigentlich schon! Oder eher nich'? Ach, was weiß ich… Kannst du das auch?"

Hagrid wandte sich jetzt von Dora ab und blickte zu Lily, welche nur stumm nickte und kurz darauf als Kätzchen vor ihm saß, nur um sich Sekunden später wieder in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Er nickte.

„Und du?"

Hagrid schaute Harry an, welcher nun einen Schritt zur Seite trat und ihn somit hinter seiner Mutter sichtbar machte, als er bemerkte, das mit ihm gesprochen wurde. Er schüttelte wild mit dem Kopf, sagte aber nichts.

„Wusste, dass es so was gibt, hab's aber nie gesehen", murmelte Hagrid und wandte sich wieder den Mädchen zu. „Erzählt's keinem, 's könnte noch mal nützlich sein! Zauberer die sich in Tiere verwandeln können, nennt man Animagi. Normalerweise muss diese Fähigkeit allerdings erlernt wird'n und 's gelingt nich' vielen. 's is' sehr fortgeschrittene Magie. Soll auch Zauberer geben, die's von Geburt an beherrschen, kannte aber noch nie einen davon persönlich und für die soll's sehr schwer sein, diese Fähigkeit unter Kontrolle zu bringen. 's scheint aber bei euch nich' so der Fall zu sein. Wann is' das das erste Mal passiert?"

Er blickte zwischen den beiden Mädchen hin und her.

„Vor drei Jahren oder so. Es war aber nie schwer. Das erste Mal war es unbewusst. Wir haben im Garten verstecken gespielt und plötzlich habe ich eine Katze gesehen und mir gewünscht, auch eine sein zu können, um ein leichteres Versteck zu finden und eine Sekunde später war ich eine Katze. Dann hab ich mir gedacht, dass ich wieder normal sein will und schon war ich wieder ich", begann Lily zu erklären.

Von Sekunde zu Sekunde fasste sie mehr Vertrauen zu dem Fremden. Obwohl er so groß war und auch nicht gerade nicht-furchteinflößend aussah, war sie sich doch sicher, dass es in Ordnung war, ihm davon zu erzählen und sie vor ihm nichts zu befürchten hatte.

„Dann ist sie zu mir gerannt und hat gefragt, ob ich das auch kann und ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich keine Katze sein will und schon war ich eine."

Dora stoppte ihre Erzählung und sah ein weiteres Mal zu Lily. Diese fuhr die Erzählung fort.

„Natürlich haben wir sofort versucht, uns in andere Tiere zu verwandeln und ich hab mir gewünscht, ein Hund zu werden…", erzählte Lily, als sie von Dora unterbrochen wurde.

„Als Kätzchen sah sie besser aus!"

Lily machte gerade den Mund auf, um weiterzuerzählen, als Hagrid aufstand und auf sie zuging.

„Was sagst du da? Es hat geklappt?"

Die Mädchen zuckten mit den Schultern und nickten. Diesmal waren sie es, für die es anscheinend nichts Normaleres zu geben schien, als diese kleine Fähigkeit.

„Na ja, ganz so geklappt hat es nicht… Das erste Mal, als ich es versucht habe, haben sich nur meine Ohren verändert", meinte Lily.

„Sah echt schrecklich aus!", unterstützte ihre Schwester ihre Erzählung.

„Das zweite Mal hatte ich schon Ohren und Beine und einen Schwanz."

„Sah noch schlimmer aus!"

Die beiden Mädchen kicherten, verstummten allerdings sofort, als Hagrid seine Augen noch weiter aufriss, als er es sowieso schon getan hatte. Er setzte sein Kopfschütteln fort und ließ sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen, welches unter seinem Gewicht ein erbärmliches Krächzen von sich gab.

„Und beim dritten Mal hat's geklappt!", endete Lily und erhob sich von ihrem Platz.

Sie stellte sich ein paar Meter vor Hagrid, schloss die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. Etwa eine halbe Minute passierte nichts, dann saß plötzlich ein kleiner Hund auf dem Boden, welcher Hagrid mit großen, runden Augen anstarrte. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und schon stand Lily wieder vor ihm.

„Wir ziehen die Kätzchen allerdings vor, weil die anderen Tiere alle so lange dauern und es echt anstrengend ist, weil wir uns mindestens eine halbe Minute auf das Tier konzentrieren müssen, sonst kommt nur ein Schwanz oder Ohren raus", erklärte Dora. „Erwachsene Tiere sind noch schwerer hinzukriegen als Hundebabys. Da brauchen wir schon einen Tag zum üben und für Tierbabys, die größer als ein Rehkitz sind, sogar über eine Woche und das jedes Mal. Sobald wir die einzelnen Tiere mal einen Tag nicht üben, verlernen wie sie wieder. Alles was kleiner ist als die Kätzchen braucht auch so lange…"

„Also bleiben wir am liebsten bei denen, weil die erstens am hübschesten sind und wir uns zweitens nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren müssen, uns in sie zu verwandeln", endete Lily ihre Vorführung und sie setzte sich wieder neben ihre Schwester.

„Unglaublich!", stammelte Hagrid.

Dora fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er es jemals wieder schaffen würde, seinen Kopf ruhig zu halten, denn noch immer schüttelte er ihn ununterbrochen. Lily schien den gleichen Gedanken zu haben, denn sie und ihre Schwester begannen erneut zu kichern. Jegliche Scheu war jetzt verschwunden, als sie die Verwunderung, gleichzeitig aber auch die Neugier in Hagrids Augen sahen, mit denen er sie immer noch still musterte. Er blickte von der einen zur anderen und zurück und dachte nach.

„Sie haben auch mich gefragt, ob ich das auch kann…", begann Harry zu reden.

Alle sieben Augenpaare im Raum richteten sich auf ihn und sogar Hagrid schaffte es, seinen Blick von den Mädchen zu reißen, die ihn anscheinend tief verwundert hatten, auch wenn sie nicht wussten, wieso.

„…aber egal wie oft ich es versucht habe, ich konnte es einfach nicht."

Hagrid nickte.

„'s is' okay, mach dir nichts draus. Kein normaler Zauberer kann das. Soweit ich weiß, sind die beiden ja nich' deine richtigen Schwestern, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Hagrid, der diese Antwort schon zuvor gewusst hatte, wandte sich Dudley zu.

„Gehörten ihre Eltern zu den Zauberern oder zu den Muggeln?"

Ein Hauch von Missbilligung war noch immer in Hagrids Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, als er mit Dudley sprach. Das Lächeln, mit welchem er zu den Kindern sprach, schien wie von seinen überdimensionalen Lippen gewischt.

„Ähm, wir… wir kennen ihre Eltern nicht! Das… das tut mir leid, also kann ich Ihnen diese Frage nicht beantworten!", stammelte Dudley und blickte erneut zu Emily. „Hab ich nicht Recht?"

„Ja, genau, wir haben keine Ahnung!"

Hagrid nickte stumm.

„Okay. Holt euch Tinte und Pergament und schreibt, dass ihr am ersten September in Hogwarts sein werdet. Hab' noch 'was Dringendes zu erledigen heute und nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit, auch wenn ich mir liebend gern noch ein wenig mehr von euren kleinen Kunststückchen ansehen würde. Da ihr ja keine Eulen habt, werd ich eure Briefe übermitteln!", meinte Hagrid etwas traurig und stand auf.

Wieder einmal schauten sich die Mädchen an und ein einziges Schulterzucken von Lily genügte, um Dora zum Reden zu bringen.

„Ist Zettel und Kugelschreiber auch okay?", fragte sie.

„Was? Ach so, ja, hier leben ja Muggel. Ja, ich muss es nur blau auf gelb haben!", meinte Hagrid.

„Ist blau auf weiß auch okay? Bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob wir noch irgendwo gelbes Papier herumliegen haben!", grinste Lily.

„Ja ja, schon okay! Weißes Papier und Kugelschreiber… Komische Gestalten, diese Muggel", flüsterte Hagrid und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Lily und Dora rannten aus dem Raum in Richtung Küche. Emily riss ihre Augen weit auf und lief ihnen nach.

„Ach du meine liebe Güte!", drang ihre Stimme ins Wohnzimmer zurück und schon ein paar Augenblicke später, stand sie wieder in der Wohnzimmertür, mit einem rauchenden Behälter in der Hand.

„Ich hab den Kuchen für's Abendessen vergessen, den können wir nicht mehr essen!", sagte sie und deutete auf das verkohlte, schwarze etwas in ihrer Hand. „Ich bring ihn nur schnell raus. Eigentlich wollten wir Ihnen auch etwas davon abgeben!", murmelte sie in Hagrids Richtung. „Tut mir leid!"

„Mhm", machte Hagrid, während er die Augen schloss und er unverkennbar den Geruch des Kuchens einatmete. „Riecht sehr gut. Warten Sie! Sie wollen den doch nicht' wegschmeißen, oder?"

Emily nickte und Hagrid stand auf.

„Aber warum denn? Darf ich?"

Emily nickte ein weiteres Mal und steckte ihre Hand aus. Hagrid nahm den heißen Kuchen vom Tablett. Obwohl er für eine ganze Familie gedacht war, war er kaum größer als Hagrids enorme Hand.

„Na ja, ich bevorzuge meine Felsenplätzchen ja etwas kleiner, aber ich bin auch kein Muggel", sagte Hagrid und nahm einen großen Bissen von dem, was für Dudley und Emily aussah, wie ein großer, schwarzer Stein.

„Sehr gut, danke!", schmatzte er und mit dem zweiten Bissen, war der Kuchen auch schon weg.

„Daddy, wenn wir für Lily und Dora morgen keine Schule mehr suchen müssen, was machen wir dann sonst?", fragte Sam, die ihre Arme jetzt um den Hals ihres Vaters geschlungen hatte.

Obwohl sie nicht gerade laut gesprochen hatte, und Hagrids Kauen auf dem harten ‚Plätzchen' es fast unmöglich machte, sie zu verstehen, antwortete ihr ihr Vater.

„Na ja, wir sehen uns Harrys Schule an und dann haben wir länger Zeit im Zoo."

Sam strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, doch weniger als zwei Sekunden nachdem Dudley fertig gesprochen hatte, verstummte Hagrid plötzlich und schluckte die letzten Bissen hinunter, an dem er sich fast verschluckte.

„Dursley, du willst doch nich' etwa dies'm Jungen verbieten nach Hogwarts zu gehen?", donnerte Hagrid los.

Dudley schaute ihn verwirrt an und Hagrid streckte seinen langen und dicken Zeigefinger in Richtung Harry.

„Was… Wieso? Ich dachte, nur die zwei könnten dorthin?", fragte Dudley und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür, wo sie vor kurzer Zeit verschwunden waren.

„Wie kommst du den auf den Mist? Ich bin hier um euch allen zu erklären, warum Lily, Dora und Harry eine Einladung nach Hogwarts bekommen haben!", brüllte Hagrid.

Spätestens jetzt, mussten auch die letzten Nachbarn erwacht sein, wenn nicht die ganze Stadt.

„Aber… Aber…", stotterte Dudley.

„Kein ‚aber'. Sei froh, dass dein Sohn die Ehre hat!"

Harry, James und Sam hielten sich die Ohren zu, Dudley wagte sich jedoch nicht zu bewegen, genauso wie Emily.

„Auch wenn Sie mir das nicht glauben, aber ich wäre sehr glücklich darüber, wenn mein Sohn diese Schule besuchen könnte, aber soweit ich weiß, müsste er dazu eine Eule bekommen!"

Dudley war jetzt aufgestanden und somit mit dem sitzenden Hagrid auf Augenhöhe.

„Keine Eule?", fragte dieser.

Dudley schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, muss wohl ein Missgeschick passiert sein. Harry ist auch aufgenommen und die Eule wird natürlich nachgeschickt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", fügte er an Harry gewandt hinzu.

Dieser stand emotions- und bewegungslos in der Tür, als hinter ihm Lily und Dora wieder auftauchten. Sie hatten jeweils einen Kugelschreiber und Papier in der Hand.

„Dora, gib Harry bitte ein Blatt Papier!", bat Dudley sie und er selbst zog einen Kugelschreiber aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes und überreichte ihn seinem Sohn.

Die drei setzten sich aufs Sofa und legten ihre Zettel dorthin, wo sie den Tisch vermuteten, der noch immer desillusioniert war. Die Zettel schienen in der Luft zu schweben und trotzdem lagen sie auf festem Untergrund. Als Hagrid das erblickte, tippte er ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Regenschirm auf die Oberfläche und der Glastisch erschien wie aus dem nichts.

Harry blickte noch immer vollkommen verwirrt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass er jetzt so einfach zustimmte, in eine so komische Schule zu gehen, obwohl er es doch eigentlich hasste und auch der plötzlich wieder erscheinende Tisch, half seiner Verwirrung nicht. Lily blickte Hagrid fragend an.

„Was sollen wir schreiben?", fragte sie.

Hagrid drehte sich weg von ihnen und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.

„‚Ich bestätige hiermit, dass ich am ersten September um elf Uhr morgens auf Bahngleis neun dreiviertel am Bahnhof Kings Cross eintreffen werde, um mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hogwarts zu fahren.' Dann noch eine Unterschrift von euch und von eurem Vater und das war's."

Als Hagrid den Brief zum zweiten Mal diktiert hatte und Dudley alle drei Briefe unterzeichnet hatte, sammelte Hagrid sie ein und steckte sie in eine der vielen Taschen seines schmutzigen Umhanges.

„Dankeschön! Die Bücherlisten findet ihr ebenfalls in euren Briefen. In drei Wochen komm' ich wieder und wir geh'n alle gemeinsam in die Winkelgasse, um alles Nötige zu kaufen. Eure Eltern werden auch mitkommen, damit ihr das ab nächstes Jahr alleine erledigen könnt. Hat mich gefreut, euch kennen zu lernen!"

Die gesamte Familie ging hinter Hagrid her, der aus dem Wohnzimmer spazierte und die Haustüre öffnete.

„Also macht's gut und Mädchen, nicht vergessen! Erzählt keinem, dass ihr Animagi seid! Ich frag mal etwas 'rum und sag' euch dann beim nächsten Mal, ob ihr euch beim Ministerium registrieren lassen sollt oder nicht!"

Er trat ein paar Schritte ins Freie und tastete mit seinen Händen durch die dunkle, aber dennoch heiße Nachtluft. Ein zweites Mal an diesem Abend fragte sich Dudley, ob Hagrid noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, doch auch dieses Mal musste er erkennen, dass es einen Grund für Hagrids Handeln gab.

Er kletterte auf ein durchsichtiges Etwas, das das desillusionierte Motorrad sein musste, bevor er seinen Regenschirm ein weiteres Mal hob.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagten Lily und Dora.

Hagrid winkte ihnen zu.

„Bis bald", verabschiedete sich auch Harry.

Die beiden jüngeren Geschwister schienen nicht die richtigen Worte zu finden und hoben nur eine Hand und winkten, genau wie ihr Vater und ihre Mutter.

Hagrid klopfte sich selbst mit dem Regenschirm auf den Kopf und schon war er verschwunden. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm erfüllte den Ligusterweg, doch es dauerte nicht lange, und er wurde leiser. Das einzige was zurückblieb, war eine ganze Familie, die in den finsteren Himmel starrte. Dora hätte schwören können, dass das Licht, welches sie kurzzeitig am Himmel erblickte, nicht etwa eine Sternschnuppe war, sondern das Rücklicht des Motorrades.

„Daddy? Heißt das, dass wir morgen den ganzen Tag im Zoo sein werden?", durchbrach Sam die Stille.

Dudley blickte weiter, vollkommen verschreckt, in den Himmel.

„Ja mein Schatz, das heißt es!"


End file.
